


Scene

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dom Madeleine Hightower, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking, Sub Patrick Jane, Switch Teresa Lisbon, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: An intimate scene plays out at night.
Relationships: Madeleine Hightower/Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Kudos: 6





	Scene

“Theresa, are you subbing or domming tonight?”

Lisbon looked at Hightower and sighed lightly. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. It had been a long, tough day. She had to chase a suspect 12 blocks, and she had Jane with her instead of real back. Then the suspect had taken Jane hostage, and she had to shoot him to keep him from killing Jane.

“I don’t know. I want to dom so that I can be in control and reassure myself that Jane is fine. However, I also want to sub so that I don’t have to think. It’s been an impossible day. I just don’t know.” Lisbon was near tears with her words. Hightower held up a hand to forestall the breakdown she could see coming a mile away.

“Why don’t you just rest tonight? Patrick and I can do a light scene. We won’t involve you, but you should be able to shut off your brain and still feel in enough control to feel better about Patrick. That sound like a good plan to you?”

Lisbon nodded and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. She smiled weakly at them and went and sat in the “sitting out but watching chair.” Put there specifically for when one of them wanted to watch the scene without being actively involved in it. Essentially a way of setting immediate boundaries about what they were capable of.

Hightower smiled at her and then turned to see Jane exiting the bathroom. He had stripped out of his beautiful suit and changed into a set of silk pajamas. To Hightower, he looked absolutely delectable.

“Alright, darling. Lay on your back with your hands above your head. I’m going to bind you then we are going to do a little bit of light flogging. Pajamas off, as much as I like to see you all dolled up like that, I have to see your skin.”

Jane nodded, already going nonverbal just from the orders he was receiving. He stripped out of his soft pajamas and set them to the side. Hightower knew that he had only put them on because he knew she thought he was hot. When he was dressed head to toe in thin, soft silk, looking fantastic, she couldn’t help herself.

He did as she instructed, and Hightower retrieved a soft rope. It was only a minute’s worth of work to bind his hands to the headboard. He sighed softly as soon as he was bound. Hightower smiled at her work and then checked on Lisbon. Lisbon had allowed herself to sink into the chair and was watching both of them with rapt attention.

Alright, sweet boy. We’re going to start off with the light flogger. Just on your thighs.”

Hightower picked up the flogger in question. It was made of fur and incredibly soft and more of a sensory toy than a pain toy. Which, of course, was the reason that she picked it. She wasn’t after punishment. Technically, Jane had done precisely what he was supposed to. He had waited by the car and hadn’t gotten in the way. It wasn’t his fault the bad guy looped around.

No, her goal was to simply put him in subspace and help him and Lisbon relax. They were both wound so tightly she was surprised that neither of them popped.

Hightower laid several light testing smacks against Jane’s thighs. He moaned lightly at each, but they sounded like they were pleasurable. She tried it harder a few times and then began to build a steady pace.

She smacked them until they held the faintest hint of red in their color. Once she was satisfied with his front, she set the flogger down.

“Alright, handsome. Turn over onto your stomach and show me that beautiful ass of yours and those long gorgeous legs. That’s it, good boy. You are so good for me. how are you doing, Theresa?”

Theresa startled from her spot on the chair and looked up. Her eyes had been fastened on Jane’s long, lean body that was so lovingly on display. “I’m good. Glad I’m sitting this one out, though. I really am tired. I love watching the two of you together, though.”

Hightower smiled at her and picked up the next flogger. It was a little heavier than the last one. It had just a little more bite to it.

“Alright, Patrick. Check in, hand signals or words.”

Jane held up a single finger, their symbol for good to go, and Hightower turned her attention to his butt and thighs. She again tapped it lightly a few times to remember the weight. Then, she struck once across both cheeks. Jane moaned at the feeling, and Hightower could see that he was well on his way into subspace. She hit twice more and watched all of his expressions carefully.

“That’s it, darling boy. We are going to take you so far down. All of the nasty things that happened today will be part of the past. Before you know it, you are going to be in that wonderful floaty place. You’ll belong to Theresa and me and no one else. You want that sweetheart?”

Jane responded with another soft moan, and Hightower smiled. She could see that he was almost there. He would only need a few more strikes, and then he would be down in subspace. Although she would have to be attentive to make sure he didn’t drop. That was the last thing she wanted.

She finally struck three more times. Once across the butt again, and then on the back of each of his thighs. Jane gave another moan and went limp on the bed. He was panting and out of breath, but Hightower wasn’t worried. She knew that when he hit subspace, he was often out of breath.

She ran her hands up and down his luscious body. Tracing lines across each of the marks she had created on her beautiful canvas. They would be there for a few minutes longer—just enough time to pull all of that tension out of his body.

When Jane woke, he was warm and surrounded by the feeling of love. He turned over and looked to see Lisbon curled up next to him. She had a possessive arm around his waist. He tried to move away from her, but she simply gripped him tighter and pulled him against her. He sighed lightly but allowed it.

He heard a soft laugh and turned to look at Hightower. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Jane was sandwiched firmly between them, and he knew that he wasn’t getting out of his spot. He would just have to remain there until Lisbon got up.

“How was that sweet boy? Did you have a good scene? Help calm your nerves and make you feel more centered?”

Jane shyly ducked his head and nodded. After scenes, he became so intensely shy. Hightower wondered just how his wife had managed. He made chaos most of the time, but as soon as you began to lavish him with affection, he turned into a helpless blushing mess. True he was adorable and a wonderful sub, but she knew that part of him that was a trouble-making pain in the ass was just as much of who he was. She wouldn’t want him without that part anyway.

Hightower also knew that Lisbon was also fine with it. However, there was a small part of her that wished he would take better care of himself. That would he put himself in less danger and allow himself to eat and sleep more. He often ran himself ragged, tracking down Red John, and it was tough to watch.

Sometimes, though, he allowed himself the chance to unwind. He would let Hightower or Lisbon take him to that special floaty place, and to him, that was more than enough. Hightower knew that it wasn’t sustainable. Eventually, he would burn himself out, especially if they never found Red John. But she also knew that asking him to change his behavior would be asking him to change his very nature.

“What are you doing awake so soon, darling? You should be sleeping and resting up for what we’re going to do to you later.”

“Just wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. We don’t get to have a lot of nights where it’s just quiet and calm. It’s nice to have times where I can relax and properly feel safe. Without you or Lisbon, I am always terrified that Red John is going to find me. That he’ll give up the game, he’s been playing with me for years and just decide to torture and murder me.”

“Oh, Patrick.” Hightower’s heart ached. She knew that Jane was alive because Red John had put him in a hell worse than death. There was nothing that would ever compare to the loss he had suffered. She knew that Red John enjoyed the fact that Jane would forever be trapped like that, even if they caught him. She hadn’t realized that Jane worried that he would be attacked. That he thought perhaps the satisfaction from his torment might not be enough for Red John.”

He had gone shy again. His head was ducked, and he was avoiding eye contact. Hightower reached forward and tilted his head up to look her in the eye. She wanted to make sure that he heard this exactly as it was.

“We would never allow him to get to you. We will always come for you. Even if that means tearing apart the world. Even if we have to interrogate every single person we come across, we will find you. You aren’t going to be one of his victims. I don’t care what that arrogant son of a bitch thinks. You are ours, and we take care of our own. Do you understand that? Or should I spank it into that sweet little ass of yours, so you remember?”

Jane looked dead into her eyes, and he nodded firmly. Hightower could tell that he believed her. He truly believed her. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair one more time.

“Yeah, we’ll kill anyone who even looks at you wrong. That’s our job, after all.” Lisbon’s words were accompanied by a tight arm around his waist. He moaned lightly at the feeling and pressed back against her while Hightower tried to hide her smile.

“You can’t just shoot people, Theresa.”

“Why not? You did.”

Hightower sighed and knew that Lisbon was just teasing her. “Those were exigent circumstances. Our beautiful boy was about to be killed. That is enough justification.”

“Mine would be the exact same thing. It would simply be a little more preemptive than yours.”

Hightower flicked her forehead gently. “It’s way too early to be awake. You both need to be sound asleep in a few minutes. Otherwise, I will spank both your cute little butts cherry red, and you can have trouble sitting at work in a couple of days. Do you want that?”

“More than anything.”

Lisbon made an annoyed noise and delivered a harsh smack to Jane’s backside. “Quiet you, little brat. You might want it, but I sure don’t. Little subs should keep their sweet little mouths shut. Are we clear?”

Jane moaned helplessly and nodded his head. “You never let me have any fun.”

Lisbon snorted and pulled him closer to her. Hightower thought that was an excellent idea, and she pushed her entire body up against Jane’s. He was now sandwiched between them with no way of escaping early. He would get the rest that he so desperately needed.

Despite his normal tendency towards insomnia, in a few minutes, he was drifting off. He truly believed that they would keep Red John from hurting him, which was enough to make him sleep soundly. In a few days, they would be back to work, and he would be slaving over the Red John case. However, for now, he was bundled up, squashed, and safe. That was all he needed to be put to sleep.


End file.
